New Family
by HydraDrawer
Summary: The Cullens have a family tradition that occurs every year. Everybody has to come up with an act and perform it in from of the others. Bella and Edward pair up and decide to sing a song together for the first time.


Hi everyone! This is my first one-shot! Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

The Cullens had a special tradition they didn't tell anyone about. Unless, of course, you were a part of their family.

The tradition was always fun, scary, exciting, gross, and many other things. It occurred around Christmas time, when everyone was in high spirits.

I had had no knowledge of the yearly occurrence, but a month and a half before Christmas time, since I'm Edward's wife, I was told about it. And, needless to say, I refused to take part in it. Edward was able to convince me, though, and finally I acquiesced.

Now, Edward and I were discussing what we were going to do and what the others usually did.

"The tradition is about having fun with your family. Therefore, everyone has to put together an act to perform in front of the others. You can pair up, or do it on your own. I was kind of hoping you might do it with me," Edward explained.

I sighed. "Edward, I really don't want to do this, you know." He nodded quickly after my statement. "Yes, but dear, this is what we always do. It's almost like a rite of passage for us."

I thought about that for a moment, and then gave in. I might as well. "Fine. What do you want to do, though?"

"Well, usually the girls team up and have a fashion show or something like that, so that's out of the question. Emmett and Jasper fly solo. Emmett does this crazy thing he calls the 'teddy bear' which involves dancing while crushing stuff. Jasper takes a person from the audience and hypnotizes them using his empathy. Carlisle and Esme pair together and ballroom dance. I just play a new piece on my piano."

"Okay," I answered. "That sounds…interesting, especially Emmett's dance, but what are _we_ going to do this year?"

Edward smirked. "Well, I was considering singing a song with you, one that we composed. I could play piano and sing the smaller part while you could sing the larger part."

"But Ed-"

"No buts. You can sing and you know it."

"…fine. I can play guitar along with it, if you want. My mom forced me to take lessons when I was 7 and I only stopped when I moved here."

Edward stared. "I wonder if there's anything else I don't know about you." He muttered under his breath, his statement obviously not for me to hear, but I did anyway.

"Well, okay then. We can sing a song together-you play guitar, I play piano. Sound good?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "Very. Let's go practice." Taking his hand, he led me to the room his piano was located.

A month and a bit later, it was almost time for the big show. I was nervous, but I didn't let it show. Only Jasper, because he was an empath, knew.

"Everyone come to the living room now, please! We need to have a family meeting," Esme called. Within moments, the whole family assembled. First Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice and a minute later Jasper, and finally Edward and I. Carlisle was already there.

"Alright," Esme continued. "You all know why we're here. The family tradition time is almost here!" Emmett hooted in excitement, while all the girls rolled their eyes.

"Now," she carried on, "Bella, will you be a part of this as well, or just a spectator?" I smiled happily, albeit a bit nervously as well.

"Yes, I'm going to be a part of it. Edward and I have teamed up."

"Wonderful. I'm so glad you're joining this. It makes you a true Cullen. Okay, family meeting dismissed. The date is set for a week from today. Practice your hardest and refine your show. Good luck!"

The whole family trickled out of the living room except for Edward and I. Edward smiled gently. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

I responded positively. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go over the chords again; I want to make sure I've got it completely right. I bet they'll be stunned by our song."

Edward smirked. "Oh, yeah. We're gonna blow them outta the water!" I laughed. We made our way back to the music room, knowing we had done all that we could to make our creation perfect.

A week later, I woke up to a day that passed by very slowly. No one even mentioned the tradition, which was going to happen during the late evening, or perhaps even night. I was simply a bundle of nerves, until Jasper sent me a wave of calm.

I kept myself busy with the other ladies of the house, putting up cheerful Christmas decorations and dancing to music. Then a slow song came on, and we paired up. Alice ended up with Rosalie, while my partner was Esme.

Esme decided on a whim to teach me how to do the waltz, but it was futile. I was just too clumsy to even try to attempt the graceful movements ballroom dancing required. Esme was patient, however, and didn't give up until I was able to at least stumble around in a pattern that loosely resembled the waltz.

Soon enough, it was nighttime. And that meant time for the big show.

The boys had set up a stage in the backyard. Luckily, it was beautiful outside, with a clear sky that displayed the bright stars and full moon amazingly. There was only the very slightest of a breeze, and the temperature was at a comfortable level. Long story short, it was perfect.

Esme, the impeccable hostess, walked out onto the stage in a royal blue ballgown, looking absolutely stunning. Everybody clapped for her. Emmett even did a wolfwhistle.

"Well, it's time for another Cullen family Christmas fun night! I hope we see some good acts! Who wants to go first?"

Emmett raised his hand as far as it could go, staring directly at Esme and making noises to grab her attention. "Hmm," Esme smiled mischievously. "How about…" Emmett sweated nervously, anticipating her choice. He closed his eyes tightly. "…Emmett."

He bounced up to the stage, elated to have been chosen first. Emmett began to speak. "This is my teddy bear dance. I hope you all like it, and if you don't, well, too bad then!" Esme glided off the stage effortlessly and gave the spotlight to him.

Emmett produced his phone from his pocket and fiddled with it for a moment, then placed it in a corner of the stage, presumably so he wouldn't accidentally crush it.

Then music started. But it wasn't just any music. Nooo, this was legitimate _ballet _music. My mouth dropped open in shock.

Suddenly Emmett drew himself up and jumped, fairly high. When he came down, his feet rattled the stage. Then, Rosalie threw a huge boulder at him, and my eyes bugged out. There was no way he could break that. But yet, he did. With his head.

He continued for a little longer, still jumping and twirling while busting rocks, until the song ended. Emmett landed with a small pout.

There were crickets until Carlisle began clapping, and everyone else joining in. Esme escorted Emmett off the stage before selecting someone else to go up on stage.

Rosalie and Alice went next. They simply put on a fashion show, creating a makeshift catwalk before strutting down it in different clothes every time. Gucci, Coach, Victoria's Secret, Louis Vuitton, you name it, they were displaying it.

Jasper also performed his tricks, forcing me to be the unwilling volunteer because I was the new addition to the family. Using his power over emotions, he used my feelings to make me angry, sad, happy, faint, tired, etc. I must have had quite the funny reactions to every feeling, because everybody, even Edward, although he was trying to hide it for my sake, were laughing their heads off.

After that mini torture session, Carlisle and Esme decided to go next, both wanting to save Edward and I's surprise for last. The duo began with the waltz, then moved onto the foxtrot, tango, salsa, and numerous others I had no idea that it even existed. They were really good, too.

Finally, after they finished and had gotten a standing ovation, Esme called us up to the stage. "Bella, Edward!" She was practically singing in excitement and curiosity. "It's your turn! I can't wait! Good luck!"

Edward raced back inside the house to transfer his piano from the music room to the stage, while I got a stool and a microphone on a stand. He returned with the large instrument and I helped him position it. Then he ran back inside and grabbed my guitar.

Together, on the front of the stage, we smiled. "Okay, we're not going to say anything about what we'll be doing. Just listen and enjoy." Edward warmed up quickly and I brushed my fingers across the guitar strings to make sure they were in tune.

Our audience murmured in surprise. I hadn't exactly told them I could play. Well, they knew now.

Edward started to play the piano and I licked my lips in nervousness. Then I joined in with my guitar, relaxing me instantly.

I took a deep breath and began to sing the words hesitantly.

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I found a home_

_For my heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid _

_To fall_

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Edward and I's voices blended together briefly before I started the next verse on my own again. I hadn't noticed it until now, but once I got singing, my voice became stronger, and I started to be immersed in the music. Nothing existed but the piano, my guitar, Edward, and myself.

_I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I will love you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

Edward took over for the next few lines, stunning everyone with his unbelievable voice. He had never sung for them before, so it came as a shock to everyone.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

Edward looked at me with love in his eyes while he sang his solo part. I smiled at his breathtaking face before getting ready for when I joined in.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a  
Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_Oh _

_Ooh_

_Love you for a thousand more_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_One step closer_

Edward's voice died off and I began a verse on my own, before he joined in once more.

_I have died every day _

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

I sang the last line before Edward decided to jump in for the remainder of the song.

_Thousand more_

_Oh_

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

The song ended with a final strum of the guitar and note on the piano. I smiled happily at Edward, and he responded with an answering smile. He never really grinned.

The rest of the Cullens were stunned. Like, stunned as in _speechless_. Which is a rare thing, especially for Emmett and Alice.

I stood up from my stool and bowed. "That was our song that Edward and I created. It's called A Thousand Years." Then Carlisle and Esme stood up and began clapping for us. Jasper and Alice followed, and finally Rosalie and Emmett joined in.

I looked around at the vampires and smiled. These people were my family now. I didn't regret becoming a vampire at all. In fact, I couldn't wait to spend the rest of eternity with Edward and his family.

_My _family.

And, that's the end of my first-ever one-shot and songfic! And my first Twilight story! Hope you all enjoyed. Also, if you get the chance, check out my other fic! Please review!


End file.
